Mobile data communications are growing quickly because of global communication networks and devices such as the internet, intranets, mobile computing devices, and increased requirements of workforce mobility. A mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer, may include functionality for wireless communication, such as BLUETOOTH communication, near-field communication (NFC), infrared (IR) communication, communication with a wireless local area networks (WLANs), or cellular-telephone network.
Data communication networks including but not limited to generations of wireless or mobile data communication networks may provide a comprehensive and secure network communication solution with much faster data speeds than a previous generation thereof. The traffic demand in a core mobile data network has increased dramatically in the past few years and is expected to grow even faster. A core network is the core part of the data communication network, which offers numerous services to the users who are interconnected by accessing the network. The core network delivers routes to exchange information among various sub-networks. When it comes to enterprise networks that serve a single organization, the term backbone is often used instead of core network, whereas when used with service providers the term core network is prominent. To extend the mobile data communication and to meet the incremental data rates and capacity demands, network infrastructures are expanded rapidly and globally.